


Pilfering pe(s)ts

by yogini



Series: Fantastic Nifflers and Why They Are Awesome [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Baking, F/M, Kleptomania, Nifflers, Spells & Enchantments, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: He’s just finished measuring out all the ingredients for the first dough when he realizes that he can’t find a spoon to mix it with.“I could’ve sworn I had it a minute ago” he mutters, scratching his head, as he opens a drawer to get another one. When one dough is ready he covers it, carries it into the cool storage room and leaves it there to prove overnight before he starts measuring out the ingredients for the next and realizes that the bowl he was just about to pour the flour into is gone.“Wasn’t there a bowl on the counter just a minute ago?” he asks himself suspiciously, looking around and half expecting someone to be there pranking him.Jacob's kitchen utensils keep disappearing mysteriously...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fantastic beasts and where to find them or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

It’s Sunday afternoon and Jacob is hustling and bustling around in the kitchen, preparing for what will undoubtedly be another busy week for the bakery. He always prepares the puff pastry the night before, both because that’s how grandma Kowalski taught him to do it and because it tastes better when it has rested overnight. Also, the process folding and rolling takes forever and, as much as he loves his bakery, he doesn’t want to get out of bed at an even more ungodly hour than he currently does. He also likes to get a couple of bread doughs done, leaving them to rise overnight and develop nice, rich flavours. And again, it allows him to sleep longer in the mornings. He’s never been overly fond of leaving his bed but he’s never had much of a problem with it either, and he suspects that the sudden reluctance to do so that he’s been feeling has something to do with the goddess that suddenly shares it with him.

 

He’s just finished measuring out all the ingredients for the first dough when he realizes that he can’t find a spoon to mix it with.

“I could’ve sworn I had it a minute ago” he mutters, scratching his head, as he opens a drawer to get another one. When one dough is ready he covers it, carries it into the cool storage room and leaves it there to prove overnight before he starts measuring out the ingredients for the next and realizes that the bowl he was just about to pour the flour into is gone.  

“Wasn’t there a bowl on the counter just a minute ago?” he asks himself suspiciously, looking around and half expecting someone to be there pranking him. But the kitchen is empty and he shrugs and gets himself another one and soon he’s forgotten the whole thing, whistling jauntily as he measures, mixes, kneads. When there’s a whole shelf filled with covered dishes, pans and trays in the storage room he pauses and looks around, content to see that everything is ready for the mad Monday morning rush. His eyes fall upon the crate of fresh apples standing in the corner and he suddenly feels like making a pie. He knows that Queenie could make one with just a clever flick of her wand but he likes the idea of coming home and surprising her with it.

 

He washes the apples, puts them on the countertop and rummages through the drawer to find a small knife to peel them with. At last he manages to find one and he absentmindedly wonders if Henry moved them or if they’re all still at the drying rack after being washed because the drawer seems emptier than usual. After the apples are peeled he tosses them into a saucepan, adds a little sugar and butter, cinnamon and raisins, and then lets them bubble away as he prepares the pie crust. The knife goes missing again just as he’s about to start cubing the butter for the pastry, then the spoon that was beside the saucepan is gone when he wants to stir the apples. He starts to doubt his own sanity because things doesn’t just vanish into thin air but he decides that he’s probably just tired. He’ll finish the pie, take it home and then get some sleep. He lifts the shortcrust pastry, carefully because it’s rolled out thinly, but when he lowers it over the pie dish it ends up straight on the countertop because the pie dish isn’t there anymore. Gone, from right under his nose. And that’s when it hits him, with complete clarity, because the spoon, the bowl, the pie dish and the knife where all made of metal. Shiny metal.

“Niffler!” he booms out, enraged, and the next thing that happens is a loud clattering of metal as the pie dish is dropped and the door slams shut after a hasty exit.

 

And if he wasn’t already one hundred percent sure that the Niffler was behind everything he gets all the confirmation that he needs when he looks down on his wrist and realizes that his watch is gone.

“For crying out loud!”

He finishes the pie, stomps home and proceeds to tell Queenie everything. He loves Newt’s creatures, he really does. He just wishes that they wouldn’t, you know, bite him, chase him or steal from him. And he loves the fact that Newt’s started to come out of his shell over the last couple of months, he genuinely does, but…

“He scolded me!” he exclaims indignantly. “Me! Said _I_ was putting the Niffler in danger by allowing him to be around sharp objects. I didn’t allow him to be there at all!”

“Oh, honey” Queenie soothes him. “I’ll talk to Newt about it.”

 

The next day Queenie works her magic on Newt, Newt works his magic on the bakery and it becomes a blessedly Niffler-free zone, apart from the sugary ones made of choux pastry.


End file.
